Tokyo Princess
by Starlilly
Summary: Playing a video game with Kari and Daisuke to win a tournament for lots of money was seemed like a great idea to Tai. Unfortunately, the game seems to have taken on a life of its own. Literally.
1. In Which Their Lives Become a Game

_**In Which Their Lives Become a Game**_

"A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B!"

Tai stiffened, clenching his fingers into a fist.

"A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B!"

Tai let out a strained sigh and closed his eyes.

"A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B!"

His eyes snapped open.

"DAISUKE! If you do not stop that this INSTANT, I will murder you where you stand!" he yelled, looking at the boy next to him.

Daisuke looked confused.

"But I'm not standing, I'm sitting."

Tai fell back into the cushions of the couch and groaned in annoyance. Daisuke did not seem overly concerned by this, and continued moving his fingers around in the same pattern as before, this time refraining from speaking.

Tai turned his head and watched this.

"Why are you doing that, anyway?"

Daisuke looked scandalized, stopping to turn his full attention onto Tai.

"That is the button combo for my character's signature move, Taichi! A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! Dual Strike! Fiery Depths and Icy Heights, strike my enemies right on sight!" Daisuke chanted, standing up and pointing into the distance as he said it.

Tai shook his head, laughing mercilessly. Daisuke looked put out.

"Well," he explained to Tai, "It looks a lot cooler on the video game because at that time two knives of raging fire and ice would be flying toward my nemesis."

Tai nodded in agreement, and said, "But that still doesn't explain why you are practicing the button moves when the game is turned off."

"Well, the competition is in two weeks, isn't it? If the three of us want to win that money, we have to be on our A-game. Don't you think that it's good to practice whenever I have the chance then?"

Tai was surprised at the depth of thought that went into it, so he smiled at his friend and allowed him to continue his button moves. He didn't have long to do so, however, because Hikari walked into the door a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had to stay behind to finish a project for history and I hurried over as fast as I could. Forgive me?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Tai smirked, knowing that he could never be mad at Kari for something so trivial, and, that without looking over at him, that Daisuke had a look of pure adoration on his face.

"It wasn't a problem at all, Kari."

She smiled and bounced over to them, settling between the two boys on the couch and picking up her controller. Tai turned the TV on and pushed the button on the video game console, and so began their afternoon, so much like the ones before it.

* * *

It was all Koushiro's fault. He had to get that internship with M-T Electronic Entertainment, which of course had him working on the same thing everyone else was working on: the insanely popular videogame series, _Tokyo Princess_. This would have been fine except the fact that Kari had a huge obsession with the series, and this in turn led to her 'visiting' Koushiro quite frequently at his job.

Kari, being as adorable and pretty as she is, did not go unnoticed by the overworked, socially-deprived computer programmers, and it didn't surprise anyone when she told them that the workers were going to slip something into the game, a special surprise just for her.

Turns out it was a surprise for everyone.

"Koushiro, why am I in a screenshot of a videogame?" Tai demanded, as he turned away from the computer where the sneak preview of _Tokyo Princess: Book of Legends_ was on the screen.

Koushiro looked nervous, but didn't deny it. Because without a doubt, it was Daisuke, Hikari and Tai in computer animated pixels, gathered around the main character, the Tokyo Princess.

"To be fair, your and Daisuke's hair is shorter in the game, and Hikari's is longer. Not to mention you are wearing costumes that fit the games environment and all. Plus, I mean, we're all in it; Sora, Yamato and the others included."

That promptly shut up Yamato, who had been laughing unrelentingly at Tai. Everyone else stopped what they had been doing and turned their attention to Koushiro. Sighing, he went over the computer and pulled up pictures of minor characters in the game.

Sure enough, everyone was there. From Sora as a queen to Miyako as a village girl (she was disgruntled at first, but said as long as she could marry the hot royal guardsman, i.e. Ken, she didn't care) all of the friends were in there.

"How did this happen?" Jyou asked, confused.

"Well, they obviously wanted to use Kari's image because she was perfect for the female supporting character, and when they saw pictures of Tai and Daisuke, they decided it would be perfect because you all looked a like and the supporting characters are supposed to be like that as well. Then they saw that group picture we took last summer?" Koushiro said, and everyone nodded, remembering the one with Sora, Miyako and Hikari in the front and the rest of the boys gathered around them at their favorite part of the park in front of the fountain.

Koushiro continued, "And they decided it would funny to include everyone, since we were all 'good looking kids'. And so this happened. Except they changed something on everyone so that your appearance was different enough so that you couldn't sue them."

And so the group of friends was pushed into their 15 minutes of fame at school, where Kari and Daisuke became the stars of their homeroom, and Tai was pounced on by every knowledgeable gamer on the university campus. Kari seemed super pleased.

"I think it's wonderful! This is the first time on of the _Tokyo Princess_ games have been released as a multiplayer! We are literally the first characters ever to fight beside the Princess! And when we enter the TTP:BoLT a few months from now, we can even dress up like our char-"

"Kari, what is the TTp-b-…uh, _thing_, you're talking about?" Tai asked her.

"Tokyo's _Tokyo Princess: Book of Legends_ Tournament!" Kari and Daisuke exclaimed at once, high-fiving each other.

Tai shook his head. "Nope. I'm not going to spend months playing a video game just for kicks."

"But Taichi!" Kari exclaimed, "There is a $12,000 cash prize!"

Tai didn't put up an argument after that.

* * *

"So why exactly do they call her the 'Tokyo Princess'?" Sora asked as she flipped through the instruction booklet. Yamato had come home and was lying in a battered armchair, watching them play the game, and Sora had come to drop off the textbook she had borrowed from Tai, and decided to stay a while because of the rainstorm outside.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, flipping his gaze to her.

"I mean, the game isn't even set in Japan. Its some mystical kingdom or whatever," Sora explained, waving at the screen for emphasis.

"Actually, its lots of different worlds, because the Princess and her nemesis the Shadow Warrior keep getting transported," Kari explained knowledgably.

"Still, that doesn't explain why they chose 'Tokyo Princess'. I mean, Tokyo _never_ had a princess! It's absurd. She's not even wearing clothes remotely influenced by Japanese culture!"

Which was true, Tai noted, as he looked at the screen. The Princess wore a long shift that ended right before her knees, and sleeves that slipped just past her fingertips. It was pink and all around girly with flowers embroidered in gold at the hem of the shirt. She had white leggings, and a leather belt and boots. A completely unremarkable costume, but that wasn't why the Princess was so popular.

"Sora, the Tokyo Princess has to be the hottest video game character ever. I mean, she's beautiful, can kill her enemies with her magic stick-thing, and still manages to be light hearted and kind," Daisuke explained, earning a grin from Kari.

"Her weapon is called a _jo_ or _gun_, depending on what culture you associate it with," Hikari told him, and he nodded. Sora just shook her head and let the subject drop.

Yamato looked to Tai. "Have you fixed the game yet so that four people can play?"

Tai sighed. "No, I even had Koushiro look at it. For some reason, it just won't let anyone control the Princess. It's weird, because we've tried other discs, and it still does it. We don't want to erase our game data, so we're just leaving it. The computer actually does a really good job of controlling itself."

Everyone fell quiet as the game went on. They were at the final dungeon, and Kari kept making them save at every possible moment.

"The power could go out any second! The rain is coming down really hard out there!"

Sora had nodded off in her chair, and Yamato was in the kitchen preparing them dinner. The game had gotten a lot harder, since at the beginning of the level, the Princess had been captured by the Shadow Warrior. Without the fourth player, all of the enemies were a lot harder to beat.

Tai hit pause when Yamato called for them, and after waking Sora up, they all gathered around the table.

"So, Taichi, Yamato. Have you guys found a new roommate yet?" Sora asked while serving herself some rice.

"No, we figure that since we went through Jyou, Koushiro and that weird kid who talked on the phone non-stop, that we should give up for a while. That's a lot of roommates for a year and a half period." Yamato explained.

"They all complained we were too loud and lazy. Since that isn't going to change any time soon…" Tai trailed off, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe when we all graduate you can find someone! Daisuke and Ken are graduating this year with me. And isn't Takeru graduating too?" Kari asked Yamato, who nodded.

"Yeah they could all work. Daisuke practically lives here already," Tai joked, poking him in the arm with his finger. Daisuke stuck out his tongue, which resulted in him spitting food everywhere because his mouth was full.

"Nice," Sora said, grinning at Yamato, who had gotten a lot of it on his shirt.

"I think I'll wait for Iori if I'm going to take anyone," Yamato huffed.

"But that's years from now! I'll have found somewhere else to live by then!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Exactly," Yamato muttered darkly, scrubbing at his shirt some more.

Dinner was overall uneventful after that, and soon they were playing the video game again with a passion, anxious for the final battle.

"It's really coming down hard out there," Sora remarked, looking out the window by their fire escape.

"Okay guys, this is it! Let's open the door!" Hikari exclaimed at the same time, hitting the A button on her controller. The dungeon door swung open, and the screen went completely white.

Then, a split second later, the screen went completely black as the sky out side went white with lightning. Sora yelped in surprise and stumbled back towards Tai and the others.

Seconds later, everything was dark. The electricity had gone out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisuke yelled, falling to his knees. "We were _there_!"

"But we saved, so its all good, right? I mean, everything is fine now," Kari reassured him, when suddenly the sky lit up again. Three times in a row it flashed and then darkened once more.

"This is the freakiest lightning I've ever seen," Yamato said, peering cautiously out the window by his chair.

"I know, because-" Tai started, when one last, large bolt hit and kept the sky bright for several moments.

Everything was dark again.

"-Where is the thunder?" Tai finished.

Everyone looked to each other when a large bang made everyone jolt in surprise.

The only problem was that it wasn't thunder. Something had just fallen, from what sounded like a high height, onto the fire escape landing out side the window.

Cautiously, everyone got up and started to creep toward the window.

* * *

AN- Guess who's baaaaaaaaaaaaaack?

Me!

Okay, so here's the deal, my dear readers. I've decided to go along and write this story. It will be my last full-length fic here, as well as the final part of my "When weird sh-t happens to Taichi" Trilogy. Oh, yeah, this is gonna get weird, you can count on that!

Hopefully this will be the best one yet, since I've learned a lot since writing "What Women Want" and "Wish". I am already proud that no part of the title contains a 'W'.

I haven't decided on any pairings, since they aren't really crucial to the story line, so feel free to suggest your favorites if you'd like.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you paid attention or know my writing well at all, you should know what (or who?) just fell into their lives!

I heart you all!

Starlilly


	2. In Which Their Game Becomes Alive

_**In Which Their Game Becomes Alive**_

**__**

Things could have been worse, Tai figured. He just couldn't see how at the moment.

First of all, he was relatively sure that the little electrical show had completely blown up his video game system and all of the data they had saved. All 46 hours of it.

Second, since the power was probably out all over the city, Hikari, Daisuke and Sora were going to have to stay the night, which meant Tai had to pull out blankets and pillows and find a way to call his mom to let her know.

Oh, yeah. And there was the fact that Tai had to somehow explain why there was a human sized _crater_ in his fire escape landing to his constantly pissed off landlord.

Because, freakishly enough, it _was_ a person who landed there.

* * *

"What is it?" Daisuke had whispered, inching a little closer to the windowpane. It was hard to make out distinct shapes because the rain was distorting the images outside.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should-" Yamato started, but stopped when the shape moved.

Kari whispered urgently, "It's alive!" and was outside next to it before anyone could stop her. Tai stuck his head out after her, noting that the thing was in fact human, a girl, and that she had created a dent in the iron landing about two feet deep.

Daisuke whistled, and Tai was about to smack him over the head for checking out the girl, when he realized he was focused on the damage.

"How can that happen and she still be alive?" he asked, but Tai didn't have an answer.

Kari started to move her, and Sora pushed Tai over so she could help Kari pull her inside. Yamato scooped her up and brought her to the couch, as the girls directed him to. Everyone gathered around her.

Wet curls were plastered everywhere, obscuring her face, and her clothes looked like they had been washed in mud and dust. Sora was explaining that they should find her some dry clothes and call an ambulance, when the girl sat up quick as lightning.

Tai would like to think he handled that surprise well, but in fact yelled and hid behind the furniture like everyone else. What? The night was already playing out like a horror film.

Tai heard the rustle of her standing up, and then sounds of things being thrown around. When he poked his head above the chair cautiously, Sora following his example, he saw the girl was at their bookshelf, pulling books down mercilessly, occasionally flipping through one before tossing it aside. Once most of the books were on ground, she turned and abruptly walked to the coffee table, tipping it over. She then collapsed, leaning against the overturned table and burying her head in her hands. From behind the couch, Kari stood and cleared her throat. The girl sprang to her feet and faced Kari.

Sora gasped, and everyone else looked awestruck.

Sometimes it is hard to imagine what an animated character would look like if they were actually a real person. This was not the case here, because this girl was undeniably the real life clone of the Tokyo Princess.

Her light brown hair was pulled back into its trademark ponytail, a few hairs escaping to curl around her face. Her golden eyes scanned us all cautiously, and she stood in the clothes that Sora had been critiquing a few hours earlier.

Her eyes settled on Kari, and as her eyes adjusted, she let out a gasp of her own.

"Hikari?" she whispered hoarsely, and when Kari nodded dumbly, she laughed in relief and flung herself at Kari.

"Are y-you all right?" Kari asked as the Princess look alike wrapped her in a hug. The girl nodded and laughed again.

"I'm so glad you were transported too!" she replied, and Tai figured it was safe to show himself. Sora and the others also followed suit. The girl released Kari and looked at each of them in turn, her smile growing bigger as she went.

She greeted them in turn. "Taichi! Your Majesty!" she said, bowing formally to Sora, "Imperial Field Marshal!" she said to Yamato, and turning to Daisuke she greeted, "Prince of Pain!"

Yamato and Sora looked confused, but the others were gaping.

"How do you know Daisuke's video game persona?" Taichi asked her, startled. They had all named their characters when they had started the game, Hikari and Taichi sticking to their own names, while Daisuke thought it would be funny to give himself the title 'Prince of Pain'.

The girl's features scrunched up as she looked at him in confusion. "Vid-yo game? Taichi, what are you talking about? Did you hurt yourself on the trip over?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"What trip?" Daisuke asked, and the girl turned to him.

"The trip from the Shadow Warrior's keep to this world," she explained.

Everyone stared at her in silence. Finally, Sora spoke up.

"But that's impossible! That other world doesn't exist! It's fake," Sora told the girl, gently.

She nodded as if this fact didn't faze her. "I know, that is why the Shadow Warrior used the Book of Legends to bring us to this world. You must have entered the chamber he was holding me in just as he cast the spell. It doesn't explain why you are here, though," she said, looking at Sora and Yamato. She shrugged and then smiled brightly. "It doesn't matter. You're here anyway! And we don't have to worry, cause I checked the books and the furniture and this world is definitely real."

Tai nodded, and everyone gave him confused glances.

"Okay, so why don't you go read some of those books to see if you can find out some information about this world, and we will all check over here for clues."

The girl nodded, and walked over to the books. Tai motioned everyone into a huddle on the other side of the room.

"Okay, this is what we have to do: we call the emergency line and tell them that we have a delusional, psycho cosplayer in the apartment who might have suffered brain damage when she belly flopped onto our pure metal fire escape. Yamato and myself will attack her and tie her up while Hikari calls, and Sora and Daisuke will guard all exit points."

The others nodded, except for Hikari.

"You don't believe her? It's _her_, you guys! Didn't you see her?" Kari whispered urgently.

"Yeah, she looks like her. It doesn't mean it is her, though," Yamato countered.

"But isn't coincidental that the stories match up? That exactly when our video game characters entered the final chamber, all of this happened? And how else did she know Daisuke's character name?"

Tai sighed. "Fine, we add 'stalker' to the delusional and psycho part. Kari, this isn't real. Things like this don't really happen."

"You haven't even asked her enough! Talk to her before you decide!" Hikari pleaded, and everyone reluctantly agreed. The all walked back to the couch and chairs and sat. The girl looked up from her books when she felt their gazes.

"What is your name?" Taichi asked, point blank.

"Tokyo Princess.Oh, do you mean myname-name?" she looked confused that they were asking her. "I'm not sure why you are suddenly asking now, but it is Mimi."

"And your last name?" Sora pressed.

"I…don't know. I can't remember my childhood or my parents. The names 'Tokyo Princess' and 'Mimi' are the only things I still have of my life then." She looked saddened, but didn't say anymore.

"You said the world you came from was fake. What did you mean? How did you know?" Daisuke asked in turn.

Mimi nodded. "That's right, I didn't explain. I'll tell you, then."

* * *

Mimi struggled with the magical binds that had been put on her wrists and ankles. Knowing it was no use she stopped and decided to save her energy until she had formed a plan.

The Shadow Warrior sat opposite her, reclined pleasantly in his chair. He smiled charmingly at her.

"Shouldn't you be worried? I could kill you, you know," he said conversationally.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Mimi countered, looking a little annoyed. She then hit him with a light smile. "We both know my companions have entered your keep, and that together we have been a match for everyone one of your allies. You aren't going to win."

The Shadow Warrior nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am afraid that I will loose if I fight you in this world. That's why I'm not going to."

"What?" Mimi asked, so startled that she forgot to mask her confusion.

He looked at her seriously. "This world is not normal, Princess, and we both know it. At least I do, and you suspect it somewhere deep down inside. Do your companions' words seem a little too structured? Wonder how everything you need to complete a task is readily available?" he smirked when he saw her distrustful glare. "Can you move that chair?"

Mimi stilled, wondering if he was playing with her mind. He looked completely serious now, though, so she pressed her feet against the ground. The chair didn't move.

He nodded. "I came to realize one day that I had never touched the books in his library. It was like part of my mind cleared from a fog. Why hadn't I ever read one of these books? So I went to grab one," he explained, and tried to do so then, but Mimi saw his fingers collide with them. A solid wall of books, not one individually accessible. She shivered.

"So I do not trust this world that has fogged up our brains, stopping us from asking simple questions, making us ignore obvious mistakes. So I'm going to take us to a different world. A real world. If you want your final battle, fine, but I want in a place where I have complete control over my own destiny."

He smiled and strode over to her, removing the key that hung around her neck. He walked over to a desk, where the Book of Legends sat. He unlocked it and opened it to the right page, but Mimi stopped him before he could speak.

"Please. Don't," she asked, keeping her voice even.

"My dear, we have traveled from world to world for a long time now. This should not bother you," he chided.

"But it's different. You can't-I finally have…" she trailed off, looking towards the locked door.

He smirked again. "So the solitary Princess has found that she likes companionship. Don't worry, there will be others. Or not. I don't really care, we're leaving without them either way." He ran his finger down the page, and started chanting the words. Mimi felt that familiar tingle of magic fill the air.

She heard the door shake, and brightened realizing who was on the other side. The Warrior was still chanting, his voice climbing to the conclusion, as the door burst open, a white light flooded the room and then-

Nothing.

* * *

"Well, that certainly explains the bookcase and coffee table," Kari said, looking a little shocked from the tale. Daisuke nodded in agreement, but Tai still had his wits about him.

"Your story is fine and all, Mimi, except for the fact that we never were transported from that world. We have always lived in the real world. The world you were just describing is a video game. And real people cannot exist in video games, meaning that you weren't in the video game, or else you wouldn't be here," Tai turned to Sora. "I think we should call the emergency line now."

Whether or not the girl understood what the emergency line was or not was hard to tell, but she seemed to get the implications of his statement.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "You think I am lying?"

"Um…_yeah_," Tai replied.

She frowned, and looked at them all imploringly. "It is you, though. I can sense you, you are the same people as my companions."

Tai didn't look impressed. "Sora, Yamato, _someone_ call _now_."

Yamato picked up the phone, but it flew out of his had a second later when Mimi kicked it away. She quickly pulled something off from around her neck and a bright light flashed. When everyone recovered from the flash, they saw her with a large stick weapon, the phone smashed at her feet.

She sighed wearily, noticing everyone back away from her.

"I'm not sure exactly what is happening here, but closing your minds to me isn't going to help. I need to stay here so we can talk this out. What do I have to do to get you to believe my story?"

Everyone was silent, until Sora spoke up. "Magic?"

Mimi frowned. "But Taichi, Hikari and the Prince can already do that."

Taichi groaned. "See, this is what we mean. We can't do magic. We _aren't_ video game characters!"

Mimi didn't look impressed, so Taichi nudged Daisuke.

"Show her your signature move, then."

Daisuke stood up, looking a little red in the face. He seemed to get over his embarrassment, though, and with a determined look on his face, shouted, "A-A-A-B-X-Z-Y-B! Dual Strike! Fiery Depths and Icy Heights, strike my enemies right on sight!"

Everyone watched Daisuke as he finished, pointing to picture frame on the wall across the room. Nothing happened.

"See," Taichi started, but was cut off when a faint rumbling was heard.

Everyone turned to see two knives from the kitchen come flying into their room, soaring past Daisuke and embedding themselves into the picture frame. Then, the frame was enveloped on one half by flames, and the other in ice. This continued for a few more seconds until the frame fell off the wall, one half crumbling into ashes and the other cracking into chunks of ice-covered wood.

The Princess gave a 'I-told-you-so' look, while the others gaped at the ruined picture frame.

Things could have been worse, Tai figured.

He just couldn't see how at the moment.

* * *

AN- This probably would have been out sooner, but I went to the beach and camping last weekend so didn't have time to work on this. It's here now, though, so we should all be happy!

This chapter might seem confusing, but everything is fleshed out later as the story progresses. Ah, twists and turns ahead, my friends.

Hopefully readership will increase as we go along too. I was sad to see how few people read the first chapter. But I thank everyone that did! You guys rock my world!

Amora- Yeah, I know. I'm bad at updating when stories get to crucial parts. I'll try really hard not to do that this time. Scouts honor! Thanks for the suggestions, and I'm glad to be back!

Vigatus- You guessed right! 10 points!

BladeMasterAd- Hmm. You're probably right about Daisuke and Hikari. As for your other message, I really don't think I'm going to use that many new characters, but I'll keep you in mind.

JyouraKoumi- Thanks for the suggestions! Glad to see your reading!

SushiLuver- You think I would leave Mimi out? Thanks for reviewing!


	3. In Which a Plan is Made

_**In Which a Plan is Made**_

Yamato pushed the pieces of the picture frame around with his foot. Tai looked over to where Kari and Daisuke were explaining the concept of 'video games' to the Princess. She kept nodding and made it obvious she was more willing to accept the oddness of virtual reality than Tai was to accept the possibility of magic. Tai looked back to the frame at Yamato's feet.

"Couldn't he have pointed at that stupid house plant by the window? I mean, my grandma's going to be pissed when she sees that the painting she bought us is gone!" Yamato groaned. Tai nodded in agreement, because the houseplant was stupid, and Yamato's grandmother was scary.

"This is too weird. I think we should call someone," Sora said.

Tai looked disgruntled. "I suggested that earlier!" he hissed.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Not the emergency officials. I was thinking more along the lines of Koushiro, so we can get some more info, and Jyou, because I still think she might be hurt from that fall, and he has the most medical education of anyone we know."

"I think she just needs a shower and new clothes," Yamato argued, taking in her wet and dirty appearance.

They walked over to the others. Kari was showing her the instruction manual, which Mimi was looking at with wide eyes. Sora cleared her throat, and they looked up at her.

"Uh, Mimi, would you like to have a shower?" She asked.

Mimi looked completely puzzled. "Shower?"

"It's how you wash yourself in our world," Kari supplied happily, pulling Mimi with her as she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom down the hall, Sora traveling after them in case they needed help.

Yamato went to call Koushiro and Jyou, just in case, leaving Taichi alone with Daisuke.

Daisuke looked up at Tai, amazement evident. "I can do magic!"

Tai grunted. He had seen it, and there was no denying it. Mimi had assured them, luckily, that the magic wouldn't be activated unless they used the specific command words and had intense concentration. At least they wouldn't be randomly frying things.

Tai collapsed on the couch. "It's just it too weird, Daisuke. Why us? Why now? I guess it would be a little easier to accept if everything was explainable," Tai sighed.

"I guess, but maybe it needs to be this way. Sometimes special things require a little sacrifice, a little faith," Daisuke replied.

They each stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts, until Yamato returned. "Jyou and Koushiro are on their way over. I didn't explain everything, just told Jyou that Kari had a cut that we needed him to look at, and told Koushiro that some thing had happened to your game and you needed help fixing it. He told me to tell you to try turning it on, since it might have just turned off due to the power outage."

Tai went over to the console and hit the power button. It started up like normal, and Tai was surprised.

"I thought that it was fried for sure!" he exclaimed, dropping next to Daisuke and grabbing a controller. The menu came up and he loaded the game data. When the game had loaded, Tai inspected the screen. The file had loaded to right before the final level, when the Princess hadn't been captured yet. Other than that, all of their data was there.

Daisuke gave a whoop of joy, slapping Tai on the back. "Awesome! Now we don't have to start all over again! What a relief!"

"What is a relief? Oh! The game still works!" cried Hikari's voice from behind them, and Taichi turned to see the three girls standing there. He turned his attention to Mimi, who was dressed in a sweatshirt that Hikari had left at his apartment last week and a pair of pajama pants from Tai's dresser. He couldn't really complain, because she couldn't stay in her own clothes. Even out of her costume and with her hair down, she still looked like the Princess.

She walked up to the television and pressed her hand to the screen, looking intently at the figures there. She gazed at her's the longest, and then backed away.

"So this 'video game', can you show me how you control it?" she asked Tai, and he nodded. Daisuke picked up his controller, and so did Hikari. Mimi alternated between watching their hands and watching the screen. The trio entered a battle, but something was different. Hikari was the first to figure it out.

"What? Why is the Princess not as good as before?"

It was true. The Princess was acting much more like a computer controlled character, than the strangely proficient character it was before the incident.

Everyone was silent as this sunk in, when a voice came from behind them, starling the group.

"Oh, the game is working, then?" Koushiro asked as he shrugged off his coat. "That's good, I-" he stopped as he caught sight of Mimi on the couch. Jyou, who was behind Koushiro, peered around him.

"Oh, hello there. Are you a new friend of Tai and Yamato's?" Jyou asked politely, smiling.

"I suppose…" Mimi answered, cocking her head to the side. "Aren't you two the Grand Healer and Royal Inventor of the Imperial City?"

They looked at her, confused, and then looked to everyone else for an explanation.

"Okay, you are really not going to believe this…" Tai muttered, and then started his story.

* * *

"And, so here we are…" Tai concluded, looking at his friends. Both looked like they had several issues with the story. 

"She fell from the sky onto your _fire landing_?" Jyou asked incredulously, "But there doesn't seem to even be any bruising, not to mention broken bones. It's…miraculous, actually."

Mimi looked curious. "Not really miraculous, I mean my natural magic regenerative powers kicked in. Trust me; I've had worse injuries than that. Like that time the Shadow Warrior sent his 40 foot Minotaur on me and it ended up stepping on me. I mean, my body recovered, but my hair was weird for a week after it."

"Umm…yeah, okay. Anyway, I'm sorry if we're a little skeptical about magic, Mimi, but it seems strange…" Jyou answered.

"Skeptical? Daisuke just blew up my picture!" Yamato exclaimed, pointing to the floor.

Mimi looked at it. "Was it something special? I can fix it, you should have said something."

She walked over and knelt next to the pile of ashes and wood. Placing her hands over it, she closed her eyes and started humming. A green light grew under her hands, and with a flash, the picture and frame were whole again.

Jyou and Koushiro gawked, and everyone else was still amazed, even having seen Daisuke use his powers.

Mimi faced them all. "Look, I don't know how it happened, but I somehow got transported into the world of your video game, and then transported here. This is odd for me, too, you know. I come to a world where my life has been chronicled as a fictional game, and no one knows of magic. I don't know what to do either…" she looked down, worry filling her eyes. When her eyes met the picture in the frame she was holding, they widened in disbelief.

"What is it?" Kari asked, concerned.

"It's just a map of Japan," Yamato explained.

"Tokyo, Tokyo is here?" Mimi asked him, hope in her voice.

"Well, it's not right around the corner, but if you take the right subways…I mean, you're in the right country…"

Mimi smiled brightly, her whole aura changing into one of happiness.

"Okay! Well that settles everything, then!" she exclaimed.

Silence.

"What? No it doesn't!" Tai retaliated after he had recovered from the ridiculousness of the statement.

"Sure it does, I have a plan that I think will work for everyone!" When she had everyone's attention, she continued, "You all help me learn the ways of your world, and when I am knowledgeable enough, I will go and you won't have to worry about any of this anymore."

"Just like that?" Sora asked.

"It seems too easy," Tai agreed. "What about our newfound magic skills?"

"Like I said before, you would have to say the exact spell phrase, and if you just stay clear of that, you will be fine," Mimi assured.

Everyone thought it over a moment. Hikari looked like she was about to protest, but Tai cut her off. "It's a deal. We'll start showing you around tomorrow. For now, you can stay in the extra bedroom here. Sora, can you bring over some clothes for her?"

Sora nodded. Hikari led Mimi toward the bedroom, glaring at Tai over her shoulder. Evidently, she didn't like Tai trying to take away her idol. Daisuke went too, deciding to help set up.

When they were gone, Tai turned to Koushiro, but before he could say anything, Koushiro was already talking.

"All I know about the Tokyo Princess is that she was designed by the CEO of the company. As far as I know, she wasn't created after a real person. Even if she originally was, that person wouldn't look like her anymore, since the character design was made over ten years ago. I'll poke around at work and see what else I can find. I'm pretty sure, though, that Mimi isn't some kook. She definitely has real magical powers."

Everyone agreed.

"There has to be something more to her story that she hasn't told us. Tokyo seemed really important to her for some reason." Jyou added.

"I think we should all get some sleep and work this out tomorrow. I mean, we have to show her how to function in this world. It's going to take a while," Yamato stated.

As Tai lay in his bed that night after everyone left, he could not quiet his thoughts. Part of him wanted to forget this entire thing was happening, and was happy that they had made the agreement to forget about magic and move on from the strange event. The other part, no matter how little, could not forget the look of deep sadness that had crossed Mimi's face when explaining she couldn't remember her past. When she explained she was just as lost as they were.

Tai realized that he couldn't just forget about Mimi. He was going to help her with what ever she needed, magical or not, despite what he had said earlier.

'I'll help her,' Tai thought, 'but I'm not going to like it.'

Conscious clear, he fell asleep.

* * *

AN- Yeah, this chapter was kind of boring and kind of short, but I promise the next one is a lot better. And very funny. This would have been out sooner, but it was a weird week. Really weird. 

Ah! Thank you all of wonderful reviewers! Without you, I would never be inspired to write. You make me soooooooooooo happy!

Vigatus- Oh, there will definitely be temptation! Thanks for the review!

Mi Querida- I agree about the video games. That's why I like the Sims, you can basically interact with everything!

dorkiss- Thanks for the review!

JyouraKoumi- I'm not sure who Mimi is going to end up with, but I'll definitely keep Koumi in mind.

IgStardust- Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter :)

Kari Minamoto- Yeah, I don't think anyone really would expect Mimi to be a video game star, but she does have some surprises up her sleeve. Thanks for reading!

SushiLuver-Hope you liked the chapter!

Amora- Yeah, they're not digidestined in this story, but it will be explained later how they all know each other. Ah, yeah, that's a typo. I usually catch mistakes proof reading, but I've been lazy lately :) Thanks for pointing it out, and thanks for the review! I really enjoyed it.


	4. In Which the Princess Leaves Her Tower

_**In Which the Princess Leaves Her Tower**_

Tai woke up, smiling at the ridiculous dream he had. He rolled out of bed and started walking toward the smell of Yamato's cooking.

"Yamato, you'll never believe the dream I had," Tai said loudly as he walked down the hallway. "The Tokyo Princess was real, and we all had magical powers! I think that I've been playing the game a little too long-" Tai stopped as he turned into the kitchen.

Mimi turned to him, offering him a plate of scrambled eggs.

"I have had a lot of times where I wished bad things had only been dreams, too."

Tai sighed and took the food. "Life is rarely what we want."

Mimi gave him a sad, but sympathetic look. "I understand more than you will ever know."

Yamato walked up behind Tai, surveying the food. "I see you handled the stove okay. What about the oven?"

Mimi pulled out a sheet of sweet buns, browned perfectly.

"Well, you have officially graduated from Kitchen 101," Yamato said cheerfully, taking the eggs from Tai and going to the table.

"You learned how to do all of this in just a morning?" Tai asked, taking one of the buns.

"Well, cooking devices don't vary much from world to world. This 'stove' is the same as a campfire, and ovens are pretty common. That is one thing that amazes me about alternate worlds, how they develop such similar technology but vary so differently on other things like plants and animals. Like on Abernanth, they had these awesome animals with long hair so soft and weightless that the cloth made from it made it feel like you weren't really wearing clothes at all," Mimi explained, a thoughtful look on her face. "It actually was very weird, feeling like you were naked all of the time. You know what I mean?"

"No, actually," Tai said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's lying," Sora's voice came from behind, where she stood with several bags. "His mom told me he tried running around naked all the time when he was little. He once did a lap around the playground before she could catch him and redress him."

"I am never inviting you to a family dinner ever again," Tai hissed, blushing.

"Yes you will, because I'm so charming," Sora gloated, handing the bags to Mimi. "These are the clothes for you to wear while you are in this world. Don't worry about giving them back; they were all free from my fashion college."

Mimi nodded, walking past them to go change.

Sora and Tai walked into the living room where Yamato was picking up his book bag. Sora and Yamato turned to Tai, looking concerned.

"Are you going to be alright with her today?" Yamato asked.

Tai snorted. "I'm not that incapable of helping people. It will be fine."

They nodded and walked towards the door. Sora kissed Tai on the cheek.

"Hikari said she would be here as soon as possible. Have a good day, okay?"

Tai gave her a smile and squeezed her hand and then they left. Tai locked the door, and turned to see Mimi behind him in the hallway, studying him with thoughtfulness.

"What?" Tai asked defensively.

"It's just…you are in love with her, aren't you?" She asked.

Tai blushed and glared. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Mimi giggled. "I knew it! I could tell last night, too!"

Tai stomped past her, going into the living room and flopping onto his couch.

Mimi followed him into the room, but walked over to the window, staring out it at the city. She spoke, but didn't face him.

"You don't need to be angry. I think that it's beautiful. Everyone should love and be loved."

Tai looked at her critically. She was dressed in a loose, fluttery pink top and a pair of jeans. Her hair and eyes took on a golden hue in the morning sun, and he could see the faint traces of her light green magic surround her body in an aura. Her expression ruined the effect, though. It was filled with a great deal of pain.

"Who are you?" Tai whispered, and Mimi visibly started, turning to him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What has happened to make you make you so sad?"

Mimi stared at him. "I don't see how that is any of your business," She retorted, flinging his words from earlier back at him.

"Whatever. Do you want to go learn about the city now?" Tai said, brushing off the feeling of hurt that the words had caused.

"Fine."

They walked to the door, slipping on shoes and, in Mimi's case, boots, and going to the elevator. Tai pushed the button and the doors opened.

Mimi stared. "What is this?"

Tai looked around. "This? Oh, it's an elevator. You push a button and it travels either up or down to the floor you want."

Mimi nodded. "An ascending room. But how does it operate without magic?"

"Uh, electricity and pulley systems?"

"Do you always use this 'elevator', or does your castle here also have stair cases?"

"This isn't a castle! It's an apartment complex. Castles only exist in fairy tales…and Europe."

The doors opened to the first floor and they both stepped off. Tai started towards the street door, but Mimi was frozen, her eyes staring at the busy crowd on the sidewalk.

"There are so many people…" she muttered.

Tai watched her gather her courage around her and stand up straight. She could adjust to everything so fast, Tai realized, but it didn't mean that it wasn't hard.

Tai grabbed her hand, startling her.

"Just hold on to my hand, and don't panic. It may seem bad out there, but you just have to trust me to keep you safe."

Mimi smiled brightly. "I trust you with my life whole heartedly. You, Hikari and the Prince. I hope that you trust me, as well."

"Strangely enough, I do."

They walked through the door and onto the sidewalk, where they were overwhelmed with noise and movement. Tai took a deep breath.

"Okay, Lesson One: This is Japan."

* * *

"Mira said that his older brother's clothes were stolen from him last night."

"Really, all of them?"

"No, just a shirt, jacket and pants."

"Mira is overreacting! Who would only steal an outfit?"

The group of young boys talked on, unaware of being heard by a passerby, who straightened the collar of his jacket, his fingers brushing the golden key hanging around his neck.

The young man continued through the streets, seeming at ease. He stopped to study a sign on the front of a store window, but was disturbed by a gasp.

"Oh! Look, it's him!"

He turned to see two girls gaping at him in awe. He raised his eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asked.

One of the girls dug a piece of paper out of her bag. "These have been all around the city for years! It's updated every once in a while, but…"

The man took the paper, taking in the picture of a young boy of around ten, and the second was a computer generated picture of the boy at the age of 20. The word 'Missing' was in large print

"It's you, isn't it? You're Osamu Ichijoji!"

The man smirked suddenly, hope filling his eyes. "We're in Tokyo, aren't we?"

"Yes, but-"

The man started laughing hard, and the girls watched him warily.

"Mimi," he whispered, "You are mine now."

The girls started to back away, but he stopped them, pointing to the address on the paper.

"I am Osamu. Show me where this is."

* * *

AN- Not a lot of humor in this one, but a lot of the plot was set up. If you want humor, the next chapter is for you. All I have to say is that Mimi is introduced to cable TV.

Sorry this took so long. College is brutal. I'll try a lot harder from now on!

And, as always, this is all dedicated to my luverly reviewers!!!!!!!!

Lady Dragoness- I do the same thing with when I read stories. I usually just give into the laugh and let everyone think I'm crazy, which isn't really that off base. I'm glad you like it so far!

Vigatus- Things are going to get really weird. Thanks for reading!

Amora- I love your reviews! The other characters are going to pop up next chapter. They are more for comedic purposes only, but Ken does play a pretty big role in this story, if the end of this chapter is any indication. As for the Grandma thing, I had his dad's mother in mind, but for no real reason. Hopefully there aren't as many grammatical errors this time around, but I'm not staying very optimistic. I really hope you keep reading!

SushiLuver- I've decided to have Taiora in this one, but it really isn't focused on a lot. As for Mimi, who knows? Well I do, but it's a secret for now. And Chaos will ensure, rest assured.

JyouraKoumi- Thanks for reviewing!

Spartan3500- I'm hoping that this one will surpass the others, but "What Women Want" is gonna be hard to beat.

digi harpy- I believe that Mimi is the Mimi you're thinking about, if the Mimi you're thinking about is the Mimi I'm thinking about.

Matchmaker- There is a lot of Tai and Mimi interaction, as per usual. They aren't going to be a couple in this story, but their friendship is more prevalent in the story than the Taiora romance, so I hope you aren't disappointed.

Kari Minamoto- Taiora for you! I'm awesome, aren't I? The other digidestined show up next chapter. As for the nickname thing, I interchange Tai and Taichi and Kari and Hikari because they are part of the original Japanese name. I wouldn't, for example, call Yamato 'Matt' (or at least not now, it just gets so confusing.)

Musetta's Waltz- I love 'Pleasantville'! This story came about from my obsession with video games and the book "Princess Nevermore". The plots between this and that are completely different, but the concepts are the same.

Bye-bye! I await all of your reviews!


	5. In Which Tokyo Meets Its PrincessEnemy

_**In Which Tokyo Meets Its Princess and Its Enemy**_

"So, how did everything go today?" Kari chirped, bouncing into Tai's line of vision.

Tai simply glared in the direction of a certain girl sitting across the room from him.

She, in turn, rolled her eyes. "I told you that I was sorry already," Mimi insisted, looking exasperated.

A look of horror crossed Kari's face. "What went wrong?" she asked, panicked.

"Everything was going fine, until we passed the shopping mall two blocks from here, and she…" Tai trailed off, blushing.

Kari swiveled, facing Mimi. Mimi heaved a sigh, and continued, "I saw some girls wearing what can only be considered a scandalously small amount of clothing, no matter what culture you are from, and I simply asked Taichi here if all "Ladies of the Night" paraded around so proudly in this world."

Tai blushed deeper and Kari covered her mouth.

"See! Even Kari here thinks it's horrible!" Tai pointed out, but then noticed that she wasn't covering a look of horror.

"That is so funny!" Kari giggled into her hand.

"It's not so funny when they are standing three feet away and can hear you!" Tai retorted. "We had to leave before they could beat us to death with those wicked looking shoes."

Mimi nodded. "They did resemble painful weapons. I don't understand why people hear wear shoes with such dangerous soles."

Tai shrugged, and then stood up. "Well, now that you are here Kari, I'm going out and pretending that my life is normal again. Don't burn the place down."

Kari made a face at Tai's back as he left the room, but smiled as she turned back to Mimi. "So, what did you do after he brought you back here?"

"I've been watching the television. Taichi said that it would help me learn about the culture here a lot faster."

"And what have you learned?" Kari asked, sitting on the dilapidated couch and motioning for Mimi to join her. Mimi sat next to her, sighing.

"People here are crazy."

Kari's face fell, and Mimi looked startled.

"No!" she said, panicked. "I didn't mean you were crazy! I think that you are the nicest person I have ever met. And I've been a lot of places…"

Kari brightened up, and Mimi gave her a huge smile.

"Well," Kari started, "Maybe Tai was having you watch the wrong things. What station did he have on?"

"Um, I can't remember. They were talking about lumps and milkshakes…the "Lun-don" bridge?...shaking pictures? I was really confused. Not to mention there were, uh, women like the ones I evidently offended at the mall dancing around."

"Oh, MTV. Tai is an idiot. Here, let me show you a little bit of everything," Kari offered, picking up the remote.

45 minutes later, when they were on a channel showing a challenge game show, which had people trying to run across rolling logs, there was a knock at the door. Kari got up, leaving Mimi to laugh at the TV.

She opened the door and was met with a stream of words.

"Oh, Kari, you'll never believe the day I had! When I tell you, you aren't going to think its real!" Miyako said quickly, rushing into the apartment while talking. "Seriously, this is like the biggest news ever to happen ever! I mean-who's that?"

Mimi turned around from her spot on the couch. "I'm Mimi. Want to watch this with us?"

Miyako clapped her hands and laughed. "Sure!"

Kari followed Miyako to the sitting area, looking confused. "What about your news?"

"Oh, that can wait. So, _Mimi_, are you Yamato's new fling?"

"Miyako!"

"What? I have right to know!"

Mimi smiled. "I don't belong to Yamato in any way. Actually, I met Kari and found out we share a similar interest in _Tokyo Princess_, and we became friends that way. She told me that her brother had an extra room to rent out, so I'm staying here until I can find a new place."

Miyako nodded, leaning in closer. "Why don't you have a place to stay?"

"Well, I was staying with my now ex-boyfriend, but he kept moving us around, and I finally got fed up."

Miyako gasped. "Oh, wow, isn't that something, Kari?"

"Yeah, it's real…_something_," she replied, smiling secretly at Mimi.

"Is your ex gone for good, then?" Miyako asked, looking intense.

Mimi faltered. "No, he's not. But I am not letting him run my life anymore. I'm taking control of my own fate, I-" Mimi stopped suddenly, turning to the television screen.

The two other girls looked as well. A commercial for _Tokyo Princess: Book of Legends_ was on, showing screenshots from the game with the theme song in the background.

"What is that song?" Mimi asked, transfixed.

"Uh, the _Tokyo Princess_ Theme Song? I thought that you were a big fan like Kari?" Miyako said, watching Mimi strangely.

"Mimi?" Kari said softly, placing her hand on her arm. Mimi shook her head suddenly, and gave a tight smile.

"I just thought it sounded familiar from somewhere else. Never mind. I'm going to make dinner now. You two just sit here and keep talking." She smiled again, more relaxed this time.

"Awesome!" Miyako cheered.

Mimi laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Kari, she is so cool! Oh, and so pretty too! I thought for sure that Yamato had picked her up." Miyako said, leaning back into the couch.

"I know. She fit perfectly into all of Sora's fashion school clothes, which are made for runway models. I'm so jealous. But she's so nice; it's hard to hate her for it." Kari admitted. Smiling, she added, "She also has impressive spur-of-the-moment improvising skills."

Miyako simply shrugged, not understanding what Kari meant. She gasped, sitting up straight. "I forgot! My news!"

"I thought that it wasn't that important."

"It is, though! It's Ken…" Miyako turned to Kari, looking serious. "They found his brother earlier today."

Kari gasped. "What? Are you sure?"

"He called me to cancel our date tonight, and he sounded so happy. Evidently his brother has amnesia and can't remember a thing about where he's been, and worse, nothing about his childhood. But some girls showed him his picture on one of the signs posted around the city and now he's home!"

"He can't remember anything? He's Taichi's age! I can't even imagine." Kari sighed, but then smiled, "But he's back! I can't wait to see Ken and tell him how happy I am for him!"

"Just, keep it between the group for now. They evidently don't want the press getting involved. So that means not your parents, or Mimi, or…"

"I get it, Miyako. My lips are sealed." Kari made the motions of zipping up her lips.

"Can one of you start setting the table?" Mimi yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Kari yelled back, and gave Miyako a devilish grin. "Wait till you taste her food. You'll swear there's nothing like it on this planet."

"Oh, so Mimi is 'out of this world'?" Miyako asked, standing up too.

"Well, she has been. Let's go."

* * *

"For the last time, I am a grown WOMAN! I don't need a babysitter!" Mimi ground out between clenched teeth. 

Tai looked just as stubborn. "If you get in trouble when we aren't with you, what are you going to do?"

"I will be alone for four hours. What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, Miss 'Fall from the sky and put a dent in solid metal'. Oh, and the fact that you have MAGIC!"

Sora groaned. "Tai, I think that Mimi has some common sense. Plus, if we don't leave soon, we're all going to be late for class."

Tai turned to see Yamato, Koushirou, Daisuke and Kari nodding in agreement. He sighed.

"Fine, but when we come back and she's blown up a car or something, I'm NOT fixing it!"

Mimi rolled her eyes, but waved to everyone as the left. Kari gave her one last worried glance before being lost in the crowd. Mimi sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain behind her. She had not anticipated that it would be so hard for her to get them to leave her alone.

Mimi pulled out a slip of paper from her jeans. Sora had come over to the apartment to help her coordinate an outfit earlier. Her t-shirt was yellow with 'Tokyo' spelled down the back of the shirt. They had left her hair down so that she didn't resemble the Tokyo Princess so much, but Sora gave her an orange headband to keep her hair out of her face. She was also wearing yellow 'flipper-floppers' or something, which were surprising more comfortable than her old boots.

She studied the address on the paper. She had been watching the television last night by herself, when a commercial for a store came up. They promised that they were the best source for _Tokyo Princess_ games and information, so Mimi had quickly wrote down the address. She was desperate for anything.

Now she had four hours to wander the city before Kari was supposed to meet her at this fountain again, but she had no idea how to get to the store. Deciding it couldn't hurt anything, Mimi whispered some words and a golden sphere floated into the air and started hovering away. Mimi followed it at a leisurely pace, knowing that no one without magical powers could see it.

She was concentrating so hard on following her direction orb that she didn't notice a biker coming straight at her until she heard yelling and felt someone grab her out of his path.

She gasped as she fell into his chest. "Thank you, I wasn't paying attention-" She started, but stopped when she looked up.

"You should be more careful when you're in a new world, Princess. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Osamu stated, giving her a cold smile.

Mimi hissed, taking a quick step away from him. "I think we both know that this isn't a new world."

Osamu's face darkened. "Yes, I have noticed that. I will fix that eventually. I don't suppose that you have the Book of Legends and would like to give it to me?"

Mimi did not look amused, but Osamu smiled at her, looking her up and down. "You look nice, Princess. I think the clothes here fit us both very well."

She took in his dark jeans and black t-shirt, trying to ignore the truthfulness of his statement. His smile grew.

"Why don't we stick together in this world? Find the Book, go to another place…"

"I don't want to leave! Don't you get it? This is our HOME! We belong here, Osamu!"

"Don't call me that!"

"It's your name, don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember! I plan on forgetting it again soon, though. I don't remember why, but I remember that we were trying to avoid this world in the past."

"Back when we were friends, perhaps, but things have changed." Mimi argued.

Osamu sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Nothing has changed in that regards. At least on my end."

"You tried to kill me three worlds ago!"

"It was an accident! I didn't go through with it, though. I remembered in time."

"You shouldn't have forgotten! Our powers being tied to our memories…it isn't right, Osamu. I'm going to make us remember everything, and we won't have anymore magic or powers and we can finally restart our real lives here."

He snarled. "You can try, but it won't work. You can remember all you want-I never wanted you to give up your memories in the first place. But I am going to retain my powers, and I am going to find the Book of Legends, and take us both away from here, and without you to oppose me, I AM going to take control of the next world, and then we can finally be…" He quieted suddenly, and touched her hair gently. "Do you remember what a playground is? We were at one, here in this world, and I was waiting for you at the bottom of the slide, and when you came down you fell into me, knocking me over? You kept apologizing, but all I could think of was how close you were. And I kissed you, quickly and shyly, but I kissed you and you blushed, and I knew that day that I would do anything for you."

Mimi gasped, the memory appearing in her mind, the pictures vivid. She looked at Osamu, lost.

He shrugged. "There are some memories I never gave up. Don't try and stop me, Mimi. I am going through with this, and not even you can stop me."

Mimi stood up straight and met his eyes. "I am going to try with everything I have."

"Osamu? Osamu! Where are you?" a new voice floated to them, and they turned to see a guy only a few years younger than them run up. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you! Mom and Dad would…" He looked at Osamu and then at Mimi, his eyes growing wide.

"Ta…Tachikawa?"

Mimi didn't reply, though her face registered her surprise. She turned and sent a challenging glare at Osamu. "My first kiss or not, I am not holding back the next time I see you."

She then turned and rushed through the crowd, her direction orb sensing her pace and speeding ahead of her.

Ken moved closer to his brother. "Wasn't that Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Don't say anything more about her," He snapped. "I don't want to remember the past. Just…don't mention it anymore."

Ken simply nodded, but sent a worrying glance at the crowd that swallowed the girl that looked identical to his older brother's best friend, who had been missing for over ten years.

Something was big was happening, but how big was a mystery.

* * *

AN-Okay, you might be confused. That is good. It means that you will keep reading in order to find out what the heck is happening. If you aren't confused, then hopefully you will keep reading anyway. 

I did say there was going to be a lot of humor, but there wasn't as much as I had thought. I guess we'll all have to deal with this in our own way. I plan on eating a cookie. I suggest you do to!

Again, sorry for the long update periods. I think we should all just face that I'm a horrible person and will never finish this in a timely fashion.

Everyone else is introduced in the next chapter, not to mention that Mimi acquires some fans and a job. Definitely more Tai. Good stuff.

Reviewers. What can I say? I love you all so, so much!

**Musetta's Waltz**- I'm glad that you think the humor is blended nicely. It is more subtle in this story, and I was worried no one would like it. I wonder if this chapter fit in with your theories about the story…Thanks for reviewing!

**V.H.Laurens**- Tokyo Princess isn't a real game, it was simply made up for the plot of the story. The part about Osamu will be clear later in the story. Thanks for reading!

**Starchica**- I threw off your math calculations. Hopefully this was just an outlier, and it will go back to a month. I'm glad you clicked this story too!

**Kari Minamoto**

**Vigatus**

**shadowtailmon**

**Spartan3500**

**SushiLuver**

**JyouraKoumi**


End file.
